


Down on the west coast

by HolyElissa



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyElissa/pseuds/HolyElissa
Summary: 美国队长想要给自己放个假，在西海岸边，他遇见了一个叫阿诺的男人。





	Down on the west coast

**Author's Note:**

> 搞搬运，这个坑恐怕一时半会儿填不了，但这梗我自己也惦记了很久……坑着留个念想嘛【滚  
> 本文发生的时间应当在钢铁侠2左右，斯蒂夫醒来的时间提前了，作者有极大的恶趣味所以除了双重身份，我什么都不会告诉你，所以请务必慎入，如果雷到了你都是我的错。

“叫我斯蒂夫。”  
  
他嘴里衔着一根没点着的烟，烟嘴已经被咬得不成样子。那金发老古董嘴角噙着笑，他瞪着眼睛怔楞了好一会儿，才犹犹豫豫的从裤兜里抽出手与对方停在半空中的手击了一掌。  
他有些不情不愿。  
“……阿诺。”  
海浪和夜风彼此纠缠而交织出的喧嚣声渐渐低落，当时那个叫做阿诺的男人眼里隐隐绰绰的盛着散布在海滩上的礁石还有远处即将燃尽的夕阳。  
斯蒂夫那时候并不明白的是战火和狂沙早已在那双眼睛中生了根，只是它们都躲藏在那颓然又漫不经心的褐色帘幕之后，温驯的仿佛只是礁石和夕阳。  
  
***  
斯蒂夫给自己搞到了个假期，相当长的假期。他没有给任何人打报告，鉴于他只是单纯的想摆脱神盾一阵子。要知道即便是在他那个时代出生的孩子都不会天真到在离家出走前知会父母。  
他还没考虑清楚该去哪儿，好吧，这不是实话。他的意识深处一直有个声音在轻声细语的告诉他，去洛杉矶，斯蒂夫，去洛杉矶。斯蒂夫必须得向自己承认，去洛杉矶的念头也许自他知悉佩姬曾经在那儿工作过十来年起就被埋下了。  
所以，洛杉矶。  
这悠长假期的起因说来是神盾指挥官同美国队长之间爆发的又一场冲突，这关乎老生常谈的“遮遮掩掩欺上瞒下的行事风格”，关乎“老掉牙的理想主义”，还关乎还有那些以宇宙立方为能量源的杀伤性武器。事实上，美国队长的脾气称不上多好，人们乍一眼看过去觉得斯蒂夫算的上脾性温和，却忘了再滴水不漏的屏障也难免有漏洞。他撂下了一身装备提着自己那面盾就离开了三飞饰，连骑走的摩托车都是来自史塔克工业的馈赠而非神盾资产。  
  
“这事得怪史塔克。”克林特抱着自个儿的手臂靠在衣橱上说着风凉话：“如果当初史塔克工业的搜救队能再给力点儿，兴许你就不必留在这儿看弗瑞的脸色了。”  
斯蒂夫取出钥匙，嘭的一声合上柜门，面对鹰眼的调侃既有些无可奈何却又忍不住打趣：“你真该去写小说，保不准比暮光之城卖得好。”  
克林特笑的意味深长，自顾自的往下说：“你有没想过还有一种可能……”  
“他并不想找到我？”他说的不甚在意。  
克林特依旧在傻笑，没说是也没说不是。  
  
史塔克，提起他斯蒂夫就不由得要皱皱眉。  
斯蒂夫本人这两年来或因指派或因个人意愿陆陆续续的参与了一系列针对国内军火输出的干预活动——它们中的每一桩每一件多多少少都跟史塔克工业有关，这勾当肮脏的让人难以想象。弗瑞和美国队长的第一场争执也是史塔克惹的祸——小史塔克。这位故人之子实在是给斯蒂夫•罗杰斯留下了一堆名副其实的烂摊子，它们中的大部分无论从哪个角度来看都超过了一个沉睡了七十年的人所应该承受并能够解决的范围。  
所幸的是除了一场完全不知能否胜诉的官司之外他还给斯蒂夫留下了佩帕——那个几乎无所不能却只当着史塔克私人助理的佩帕。  
当时他正在一间坐落在湖边的神盾安全屋里小住，弗瑞突然造访的时候带着那位忧心忡忡的红发女士和一纸起诉状。  
“这是什么，女士？”  
当时的斯蒂夫靠着沙发扶手，眉头打结，在一盏昏黄的电灯下端详着那份由歪歪扭扭的干瘦字体拼凑成的文件，并不是多好看的字，写下这个的人多半是喝醉了，但字迹扭曲是一回事，逻辑是否缜密则又是另一回事了。  
“遗嘱。”佩帕言简意赅的回答，她在说出这个词的时候整个人连同那头耀眼的红发和脸上的雀斑都流露出深深地悲伤：“他未卜先知的几乎把一切都留给了你，当时大家都以为那是个玩笑，贾维斯告诉我它被公证过的时候所有人都很惊讶。”  
接着佩帕告诉斯蒂夫，那部分遗嘱因为美国队长是个死人而无效，史塔克工业的股权、托尼•史塔克名下的财产除却在遗嘱中写明归入佩帕、哈皮还有埃德温•贾维斯及其后人名下的部分全都被处置了，而他的接班人，奥巴代亚•斯坦则利用冠着史塔克姓氏的公司干着玷污死者名誉的勾当。  
“所以，托尼•史塔克，霍华德的儿子也死了。”  
斯蒂夫的大脑里满是噪音和嗡鸣，紧接着袭来的是一片空白，他花了好些时间才反应过来，那甚至打断了佩帕的发言。  
相应的，佩帕也花了好一会儿才让自己别沉溺在悲伤之中：“是的，就在两年前，可惜他没机会见你一面了，你知道他每年都有组织搜救队……”  
“但如果你选择主张权利，即便不能挽救他死后的名声，也许也能为世界安全做点贡献。”弗瑞打断了她，脸上露出的讥笑似乎代表着他对佩帕的陈述有些异议，但他对此并未多言，只是扔了一打资料在斯蒂夫面前，封皮上写着奥巴代亚•斯坦的名字，下面压着起诉状。  
“你们想让我接手他的遗产？”  
  
就像斯蒂夫说的，托尼·史塔克给他留下一堆烂摊子，而弗瑞和尼克的第一场争执也是史塔克惹的祸。


End file.
